lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΕΛΛΕΙΜΜΑ ΜΑΖΑΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Μάης 21 του 2016 'Σύμφωνα με τη διδασκαλία των αρχαίων Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων που δίδαξαν την αφθαρσία της ύλης και τους νόμους της Κβαντικής Φυσικής που διέπουν τις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ στην ατομική και πυρηνική φυσική καθώς απελευθερώνεται για να μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίων συνοδεύεται και από έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 που μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνία με τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 . (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στην αλληλεπίδραση ηλεκτρόνιο-ποζιτρόνιο. Αυτό το φαινόμενο είναι ακριβώς το αντίστροφο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επειδή πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα, εισάγοντας την υπόθεση της Ισοδυναμίας Μάζας-Ενέργειας, έδωσε τη λαθεμένη ερμηνεία ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν. Ωστόσο ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα στο βιβλίο του Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΕΩΝ ΣΤΗΞ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ (1938) έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα χωρίς να αναθεωρήσει τις προηγούμενες υποθέσεις του. ' Στα πλαίσια της Κβαντικής Φυσικής είναι πολύ γνωστό στην πυρηνική φυσική πως στην πιο απλή δομή του πυρήνα αν ενωθεί το πρωτόνιο (p) με το νετρόνιο (n) θα μας δώσει το δευτερόνιο (D) με σύγχρονη εκπομπή φωτονίου που έχει ενέργεια hν = 2.2246 MeV. Δηλαδή p + n = D + hν Και επειδή το φωτόνιο έχει ενέργεια hν = 2.2246 MeV τότε η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου θα είναι ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 2.2246 MeV/c2 θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 2.2246 MeV/c2 . Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επειδή πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα εισήγαγε τη γνωστή υπόθεση ισοδυναμία μάζας-ενέργειας, ενώ πολύ αργότερα (1938) έγραψε στο βιβλίο του ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του. Επιπλέον η συστηματική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων οδήγησε στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (New structure of protons and neutrons), και η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔE= 2.2246 MeV του δευτερονίου οφείλετε τελικά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 κουάρκς στο νετρόνιο. (Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism). Κατά συνέπεια όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έχουμε ΔΕ = hν. H σχέση αυτή που επιβεβαιώνει το νόμο διατήρησης της ενέργειας, όπως έγραψε ο Bohr (1913), είναι ακριβώς το αντίστροφο της σχέσης hν = ΔΕ του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου που προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905. Όμως ο ίδιος Αϊνστάιν την ίδια χρονιά στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα, αμφισβήτησε το νόμο διατήρησης της ενέργειας εισάγοντας την γνωστή υπόθεση της Ισοδυναμίας Μάζας-Ενέργειας. Τελικά πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε στο βιβλίο του ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα (m) εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του hν. Δηλαδή m = hν/c2 που είναι το αποτέλεσμα από το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2. Συνεπώς η μάζα ΔΜ δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν, διότι σύμφωνα με την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) ποτέ η μάζα δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ή η ενέργεια σε μάζα.(Energy does not turn to mass). Το ίδιο βέβαια συμβαίνει και στο υδρογόνο (H) όπου η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13.6 eV του αρνητικού ηλεκτρονίου (e) με το θετικό πρωτόνιο (p) τη στιγμή της σύνδεσης συνοδεύεται από εκπομπή ακτινοβολίας με την ίδια ενέργεια hν = 13.6 eV. Δηλαδή e + p = H + hν Και εδώ λοιπόν θα έχουμε ένα πολύ μικρό έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13.6 eV/c2 το οποίο προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση πρωτονίου-ηλεκτρονίου, αφού η ενέργεια ΔΕ που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου αναγκαστικά συνοδεύεται και από έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ το οποίο μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνία και με την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτισμένων σωματιδίων της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. (Discovery of Matter Matter Interaction). Στην πραγματικότητα αυτός ο νόμος είναι ακριβώς το αντίθετο του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Δηλαδή η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που ερμηνεύει σωστά το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. Δυστυχώς τότε ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα απέδωσε την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου εισάγοντας την άκυρη θεωρία της Ειδικής σχετικότητας ( Invalid special relativity) που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ θα μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια φωτονίου. (Correct mass-energy equivalence) όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr ( ΔΕ = hν) και στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (hν = ΔΕ). Και εφόσον ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του, τότε αναγκαστικά και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 θα είναι ίσο με τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2. Δηλαδή θα ισχύει η σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Ως γνωστό την περίπτωση της μεταβίβασης των ενεργειών μας τη δήλωσε ξεκάθαρα ο Bohr αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο διατήρησης της ενέργειας έχουμε μετατροπή της ενέργειας σύνδεσης ΔΕ=13.6 eV σε ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν = 13.6 eV. Επίσης αν το φωτόνιο απορροφηθεί τότε θα προσφέρει ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13.6 eV και θα ιονισθεί το υδρογόνο σύμφωνα με τη σχέση hν = ΔΕ. Όμως αν ληφθεί υπόψη η λαθεμένη ερμηνεία του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με τη λεγόμενη ισοδυναμία μάζας-ενέργειας, τότε προκύπτει ένα σημαντικό πρόβλημα διότι εδώ παραβιάζεται όχι μόνο το μοντέλο του Bohr και οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger αλλά και η ερμηνεία του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν που έδωσε νωρίτερα στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. (Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein). Προκειμένου λοιπόν να διευκρινισθεί με λεπτομέρεια αυτό το μέγα λάθος που εισήγαγε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 και το οποίο αργότερα προκάλεσε σύγχυση στον εαυτό του, ας ξεκινήσουμε από την Νευτώνεια μηχανική που καλύπτει απόλυτα όλα τα φαινόμενα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Καθώς είναι γνωστό ο Νεύτων χρησιμοποιώντας το πείραμα του Γαλιλαίου ότι η επιτάχυνση g = 9.8 m/s2 είναι η ίδια για όλα τα σώματα που επιταχύνονται πάνω στη Γη, ανακάλυψε την ισοδυναμία της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο και της σταθερής βαρυτικής μάζας Μg. Αυτό προκύπτει από το νόμο της βαρύτητας για κάθε σώμα μάζας Μο = Μg που επιταχύνεται επάνω στη Γη με μάζα Μ και ακτίνα R Μοg = GMgM/R2 Δηλαδή Μο = Μg. Έτσι ο Νεύτων διατύπωσε τον πρώτο νόμο με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο καθώς και το δεύτερο νόμο που περιέχει τη σχέση F = Mo(du/dt) όπου du/dt είναι η επιτάχυνση εξαιτίας της δύναμης F. Με αυτό υποδηλώνεται ότι σε ένα σύστημα συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπως είναι η βαρύτητα επάνω στη Γη η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο θα παραμείνει αναλλοίωτη ανεξάρτητα από το μέγεθος της επιτάχυνσης. Αυτή η ανακάλυψη της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας ασφαλώς είχε μεγάλη επιτυχία γιατί οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (δυναμική- κινητική) σε ένα σύστημα συντηρητικών δυνάμεων: Fds = dW = Mo(du/dt)ds = Moudu Έτσι ολοκληρώνοντας θα έχουμε τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας FΔs σε κινητική Ek: FΔs = ΔW = Mou2/2 = Ek Όμως όταν οι δυνάμεις δεν είναι συντηρητικές, όπως η περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του φωτός από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, τότε το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης φωτονίου-ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 .(ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ) Και φυσικά το μόνο που απομένει τώρα είναι να δούμε αν πραγματικά το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2. Ιστορικά, παρότι ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια που έχουν μάζα και παρότι οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό Soldner το 1801, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 ως νέος φυσικός, επηρεασμένος από τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell (Wrong Maxwell’s fields) υπέθεσε ότι τα κβάντα του Planck (Ε = hν) παρά το σωματιδιακό τους χαρακτήρα δεν θα πρέπει να έχουν μάζα. Έτσι στην εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου η απουσία της μάζας του φωτονίου τον οδήγησε στη σκέψη ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου από το ηλεκτρόνιο συνεισφέρει μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Ένα τέτοιο λοιπόν φωτόνιο χωρίς μάζα παρότι έλκεται από τον Ήλιο, όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ανάγκασε τον Αϊνστάιν το 1915 στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (Invalid general relativity) να ερμηνεύσει την έλξη με την πιο περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του χώρου και να εισάγει ξανά τον υποθετικό αιθέρα που απέρριψε ο ίδιος στην προηγούμενη θεωρία του της άκυρης Ειδικής σχετικότητας. (Invalid special relativity). Αργότερα βέβαια στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) φάνηκε καθαρά ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου μεγάλης ενέργειας αυξάνει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια αλλά και τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου από Μο (πριν την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ (Correct Compton effect), η οποία στην ταχύτητα u δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση Μ2/Μο2= c2/ (c2-u2) O Αϊνστάιν βέβαια γνώριζε ότι με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού η παραπάνω σχέση κατέληγε στην περίφημη εξίσωσή του ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2. Και επειδή το φωτόνιο έχει ενέργεια hν σίγουρα θα έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2. Γι αυτό το λόγο πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (σελ.224 και 225) αποφεύγοντας να επαναλάβει μια τέτοια περίεργη καμπύλωση του κενού και καταφεύγοντας τελικά στα πραγματικά σωματίδια του φωτός γράφει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια αντιφατική εξέλιξη των ιδεών της φυσικής και λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το πείραμα του French και Tessman οι οποίοι απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της θεωρίας του Maxwell, παρουσίασα το 1993 τη διπολική φύση του φωτός (Discovery of dipole nature of photon) και τη μάζα του m = hν/c2 (Discovery of photon mass), αφού η μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι η μόνη υπεύθυνη για τη σωστή ερμηνεία όχι μόνο των πειραμάτων του Kaufmann αλλά και του φαινομένου Compton (1923), όπου η απορρόφηση της ακτινοβολία μεγάλης ενέργειας hν έχει τη δυνατότητα να αυξήσει σημαντικά όχι μόνο την ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και τη μάζα του (ΔΜ). Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Με άλλα λόγια στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων κυριαρχούν οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα, ενώ στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπως είναι τα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα κυριαρχούν οι νόμοι της Κβαντικής Φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τις θεωρίες του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας. Category:Fundamental physics concepts